


The Wedding Night

by TheMalhamBird



Category: Richard II - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, relationship conversations followed by sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMalhamBird/pseuds/TheMalhamBird
Summary: Kate Percy is fed up with Ned and Richard refusing to acknowledge their feelings for one another. She takes advantage of the dancefloor at her wedding to push them a little closer.Edward's habit of not knowing when to shut up does the rest.





	The Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshireArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireArcher/gifts).



The reception was winding down.

The guests had been gradually slipping away over the last two hours, the reduction so subtle that one barely noticed, until they glanced round and realized it was only family and close friends left. It had been Richard’s idea: a compromise between the small, intimate ceremony Kate and Harry had wanted and the large, Society Affair their families had demanded. This last hour or so before they needed to leave for their honeymoon- it was for them. Their day, their time. It had worked wonderfully.   
The evening was drawing in. It was getting a little chilly, standing around in the marquee, but it was a good, calm, summer sort of chilly. Besides: it gave Harry an excuse to get out of his jacket- generously loaning it to her. “D-do you want the w-waistcoat as w-well– Mrs. Percy?” he asked, eyes lighting up and a grin spreading across his face as he called her that.  
“Nah, I’m good thanks,” she said, and he groaned.   
“D-dance?” he asked. She went to take his hand, then something caught her eye and she hesitated.   
“Gimme a minute, I just need to go and talk to Ned a sec. Say thanks for all his help.”  
“I thought we did that already,” Harry frowned, and Kate smiled.  
“Okay, I’ll rephrase. I just need to go and talk to Ned a sec because he’s sitting on his own looking like a forlorn puppy dog and it’s bumming me out.”  
“Oh. Okay,” Harry kissed her cheek. “but dance later?”  
“We’ll see,” she kissed him back, “It depends on how easily I can fix the moping.” She walked over to her cousin, hand trailing along Harry’s arm for as long as possible before their fingers had to part and took a seat next to her cousin. He was using a carrot stick to draw in a splodge of coleslaw left seeping in to a fancy cardboard plate; he dropped it quickly as he noticed her, flushing. “Hi,” she said.  
“Hi. I was just, um,” he glanced up at the bar.  
“Pining?” Kate asked.  
“No, it’s- he has confetti in his hair, it’s been bothering me all afternoon. Evening…”  
“Why don’t you go up and ask him to dance?” Kate suggested. Ned chuckled humorlessly.   
“Richard doesn’t dance. Not since Uncle Thomas paid his last dance partner a quarter of a million to go away.”  
“He tell you that?” Kate asked.  
“…no.”  
“Then go ask him."  
“I can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because!” Ned hissed. “Because it’s Richard, he’s...Richard. He’s…”  
“Lonely.” Kate said softly. Ned snorted. “He is!” she insisted. “You’ve been watching him all day. When was he happiest? Going through all the last minute little catastrophes and sorting them with you or sitting by himself staring in to a champagne glass at a party he organized and hasn’t spoken to anyone for more than three minutes at a time at. Except for you again.” Ned looked at her, worrying his lower lip.  
“What do I say?” he asked, and Kate rolled her eyes.  
“I’m hopelessly in love with you please take me to bed and fuck me,” she said. “you say: ‘would you like to dance’, doofus.”  
“Would you like to dance,” Ned repeated. “Would you like to dance? Would you like to dance-ow!” he complained, as Kate kicked him under the table. “How can you be wearing a wedding dress and still do that? Okay, okay,” he took a deep breath and stood, straightening his cuffs and making his way across the marquee to the bar. Kate watched Richard turn as he approached. Ned gestured- cringed, she could practically feel him fumbling the words- he glanced at her-  
Richard offered him a hand. Kate felt a warm glow of satisfaction fill her as Ned took it and led Richard on to the dance floor. The gap between their silhouettes closed as their hands moved to each other’s, and each other’s waists, and they began to move with the music.   
“Moping fixed?” said a voice in her ear.   
“Here’s hoping.” Kate said, turning and letting Harry pull her out of the chair, and close to him. She wrapped her arms around her neck. “but if this doesn’t do it, I’m locking them in a cupboard together till they finally give in and actually talk about their feelings. What?” she asked, as Harry laughed.   
“Nothing. I just love you, that’s all. Mrs. Kate Percy.”   
“Mrs. Kate Percy,” Kate agreed, as they danced together. “I love you too.”

***

Edward practically hummed with contentment as Richard’s arm tightened round his waist. The song was a slow one; he didn’t know the words, and he didn’t care. He just cared that it kept playing, so that he didn’t have to let go.  
“So,” Richard murmured. “Kate suggest you say anything else?”   
Edward looked up. They were standing so close. Everything around them felt electric, and Richard was smiling- the small, quirky one he got sometimes, like he knew a something other people didn’t, and he was enjoying the taste of it on his tongue. His secrets smile. Edward swallowed. “There was, actually,” he said, taking a deep breath. This was right. He could feel it, this was right.  
“Oh?” Richard asked, his secret smile growing wider.  
“Yeah. I’m hopelessly in love with you, please take me to bed and fuck me.”  
Of course that would be when the music stopped. When Uncle Lionel tapped a glass, and announced it was almost time to see the happy couple off, with just enough of a silent gap between them for Richard to let go of him as though he’d been scalded and stare at him with abject- whatever that expression on his face was. Wrong, Ned thought, not knowing whether he wanted to laugh or cry as it all came crashing down over him. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong-   
“I should,” Richard said, “go- I should- it’s a long drive home and- do you need a lift?”  
A lift. A five-hour drive, with Richard, in his car, after that, and that assumed that there weren’t any problems with the motorway, or they didn’t both get too tired to drive at the same time- “It’s fine,” he said, glancing around “I- I’ll go with my parents-“ who would immediately sense something had happened and interrogate him about it till he cracked, but at least he’d be in the back of the car and could pretend to be asleep-  
“I thought they were going up to the hotel?”  
Shit shit shit! “You’re right. You’re right, I’ll just, um- I’ll just- “  
“I can drive, it’s not a problem,” Richard looked flustered now, and wouldn’t look Ned in the face, which was fine, just fine- Ned didn’t really want to look at him either. “Let me just- say goodbye to Kate-“ he stopped abruptly as they both realised that Ned would have to say goodbye to them too and it would be awkward if they didn’t go over together, as they were leaving together.  
“I’ve- done all that already,” Ned lied and felt his face grow even warmer as he did so, which shouldn’t have been possible and-  
“Right. Fine, that’s- look, why don’t you meet me in the car.” Richard said, fishing the keys out of his immaculately tailored jacket and handing them over before striding off without waiting for a response. Go wait in the car, Ned thought, fantastic- it would spare them the awkwardness of an entire three minutes together-   
He clenched his sweaty palm around the keys and headed off just as Richard reached Kate. Don’t let him tell her, Ned prayed miserably. Don’t tell her, Dickon, for the love of- he couldn’t bare to deal with the sympathetic text that would inevitably end up lighting up his phone screen, or the conversation they’d end up having over coffee after her honeymoon. Her honeymoon- at least that would give him three weeks to figure out how to act like no, he was fine, actually, it was stupid but he’s over it, see, I’m laughing. He didn’t register the fact he’d reached Richard’s car until he was slamming the passenger door shut behind him and clicking the seatbelt in to place. He stared out the window screen, and wondered: if he closed his eyes now, what were the chances of actually falling asleep before-  
Footsteps crunched on the gravel. The door on the driver’s side pulled open and Richard slid in, slammed the door shut, and exhaled loudly, knocking his head back against the cream headrest as he shut his eyes. Edward made a snap decision: take everything back, blame it on the champagne, then get out of the car and walk back home. “Richard what I said before it-mph!”   
He melted as Richard pressed his lips to his. They were soft, and warm and oh, his skin tingled as Richard brushed the side of his face with the back of his fingers, all the way from his eyes to his jaw.   
He opened his eyes as Richard pulled back, looking at him with hesitancy. “Are you sure you want—”  
Edward ejected his seat belt, seized Richard’s face in both hands and kissed him furiously. Richard kissed him back: it was sloppy and bruising and much easier when Edward moved his hands to Richard’s shoulders and upper arms, apparently, like Richard’s were on him; they gripped at each other, frantic, and when they broke apart again, they were both panting, staring in to each other’s eyes. “It’s five hours home,” Edward said.  
“Back of the car?”  
Edward frowned. “What?”  
“What!”  
“We can’t- “Edward blushed, twisting to look at the back seats, then back at Richard, trying to work out if he was being serious. “It’s a car, Richard, there are windows and- we’re in a car park, there’ll be people- “   
Richard grinned wickedly. “That’s half the fun.”  
“Richard!”  
“So, you’ve never done it in a back seat before?”  
“No, Richard, I’ve never…actually…” he trailed off as something occurred to him. “…done it…before…with another person,” he groaned, slumping forward and burying his face in the dashboard, running his hand through his hair. “Not unless a lot of drunk snogging with a bit of groping involved counts-Christ.”  
“Hey,” Richard said softly, reaching out and gently stroking the back of Edward’s neck. “Let’s go back up to the hotel.” Edward sat back up and looked at him, and Richard moved his hand, so he was cupping the back of Edward’s head, and caressing his cheek with his thumb. “We can get a room. We booked it out in case people needed to stay over when they thought they’d be able to drive back home, we may as well take advantage of it. We’ll get a room, I’ll take care of you. What do you think?”  
“I- “Edward forced himself to ignore his pounding heart and his cock, for the moment- though both were urging him to hurry up and agree already. He wanted this- wanted Richard- but he would be an idiot if he ignored the fact that Richard had a reputation for taking care of men in hotel rooms and promptly locking them out of any part of his life that didn’t involve nudity and/or excessive moaning, and he needed to understand exactly what they were about to get in to. “Richard,” he said, gently taking the other man’s hand from his face and gripping it in both of his. He stared down at it, took a deep breath, and looked back up to Richard’s face/ “What I said before- about being in love you- I meant it. No- “he said, as Richard opened his mouth to speak. “Listen. I love you. I love you so much it hurts, sometimes, which means I don’t…I don’t want this if it’s just…sex in a hotel room because you like getting laid and I’m the only one around and in the morning, we wake up in bed together and you say, ‘let’s agree this never happened’. If it happens, it happens, it means something.”  
Richard exhaled, and put his other hand over Edward’s, looking down. “The last person to say they were in love with me took me to afternoon tea at the Ritz and told me he was leaving before we’d taken so much as sandwich off the stand,” he said. “I found out…you know all this, why am I telling you? Love, right, I. I don’t know, if I can…I care for you, a lot,” Richard said, looking up and looking at Ned intently. “I won’t- I want- I would very much like it, if, tomorrow morning, we woke up in bed together and I said ‘let’s go get breakfast,’, and you said ‘that would be nice’ and then if at breakfast I said ‘let’s go out for dinner tomorrow night at the Italian place you like and I vaguely tolerate for the carbonara,’ and then you ‘said’-“  
“I’d love to go out with you.” Edward finished. Richard blinked, a faint blush spreading on his cheeks.   
“That…was essentially what I was trying to ask,” he agreed, retrieving a hand and running it through his hair. “So…good, we’re dating.” He looked a little overwhelmed. Edward’s heart surged with love, and he smiled.  
“Let’s go up to the hotel,” he said, “We’ll get a room, and I’ll take care of you.”  
Richard smiled back. “Let’s,” he said, and they opened their respective doors and swung out-  
“I thought you two would have been a good stretch down the road by now,” their Uncle John said as he approached his car, which was next to theirs. Richard cleared his throat.  
“Well,” he said. “After I- stalled the car twice trying to reverse we had- a long and frank conversation about- how tired we were and how much I had had to drink, and we’ve decided…”  
“Of course,” John nodded in approval. “Better safe than sorry. Beautiful affair, by the way- the whole thing, the ceremony, the reception- I must say I had my doubts about it but- “  
“Sweetheart,” Aunt Katherine stood with the car door open, ready to climb in to it. “It’s late, I’m tired, I’m sure the boys are too- and they need to go and sort out their hotel room.” She flashed them an apologetic smile behind John’s back and made a chat chat chat gesture with her hand, rolling her eyes.  
Ned and Richard smiled.   
“Yes, yes, of course.” John nodded again. “Some other time.”   
“Drive safely,” Richard said, and walked off. Edward hurried to catch up with him after looking the car back up.   
“Sweetheart,” Richard said, “Uncle John- sweetheart.”   
“Think they’ll marry?” Edward asked nonchalantly. “Now his wife’s dead and he won’t have to shell out in a divorce to do it.”  
“Maybe,” Richard replied. “I kind of hope so, actually, it would be nice. And- “  
“Funny to see most of our relatives throw fits about it?” Edward asked. There was a beat of silence, then they burst out laughing, catching each other’s hand and lacing their fingers together.   
“Can you imagine Harry’s face?” Richard gasped.   
“Like someone gave him homemade lemonade,” Ned laughed. “And he took a sip, which is how he discovered they hadn’t added any sugar and he wants to spit it out only they’re still standing there so he has to swallow it to be polite.”  
“Did that actually happen? I feel like that’s something that happened.”  
“Yeah. It was you, your lemonade.”  
“What? I don’t remember!”  
“Well, you were on your whole, I’m perfectly fine, see, I can handle this, I’m not freaking out one little bit everything’s good thing when your mum had to go in to hospital and you took over the Company Garden Party at the last minute? And at the end of it- “  
“At the end of it your mum asked if I wanted you all to stay so I wouldn’t be in the house all by myself and I hugged her so hard she spilled her drink,” Richard recalled. “And she spoke with your father, and he talked to uncle Lionel- “  
“-and Uncle Lionel talked to Uncle John, and they both stayed too- with Harry and Kate and- did we know about Aunt Katherine, then, had Edmund been born?”  
“Edmund…I think. And…we knew about Katherine, but we hadn’t met her? Because she wasn’t there- “  
“But it was a Company Thing,” Edward mused. “And she’s only been going to those with him since – “  
“Introductions could be ‘my girlfriend’ not ‘my mistress’?” Richard suggested. “Oh…that was a good summer. The last good summer, really, the year after we all grew up- “  
“You and Harry grew up.”  
“Yeah, but Kate started seeing her Harry and trying to keep it all a secret- “  
“-and now they’re married.”  
“Now they’re married,” Richard squeezed Edward’s hand then let it go as they walked in to the hotel lobby and up to the reception desk.

“Spare room for the wedding?” the receptionist asked brightly. Richard smiled.   
“Please.”  
“Two rooms?” She clicked on her computer.  
“One room’s fine,” Richard said, smile going a little stiff.  
“Twin room, okay dokey- here you are, third floor, room number 28, sir, it’s all been paid for,” she opened a draw and took out a plastic key, swiped it, then handed it too him.   
“I know, I paid for it,” Richard said, snatching the key. “Goodnight!”  
“Goodnight!” she smiled sunnily.  
“In fairness,” Edward said quietly, “A lot of men would have got pissed with her if they walked in with another guy and she didn’t assume they weren’t a couple.”  
Richard huffed, Edward took his hand again. “You paid for the spare rooms?” Edward asked.  
“Well, it was already getting expensive. Percy senior kept offering to pay half in a way that made it impossible for Uncle Lionel to accept without implying he’s short on cash- “  
“He is short on cash. Only in Plantagenet or Percy terms, I know, but still- “  
“That’s what you get for getting in to Politics by actually getting in to Politics, rather than just using your multibillion pound trade monopoly to pull the strings,” Richard said. “Bit like being an art critic and owning a gallery except not because I’m still the majority shareholder in the Plantagenet Group even if I waived all rights and responsibilities over to Uncle John.”   
The lift doors pinged open, and they fell silent as they stepped out in to the weighty hush of a hotel corridor. They made their way in to the room as quietly as possible, and Edward began to feel nervous excitement fluttering in the pit of his stomach as Richard closed the door behind them. 

They were alone. 

In a room.

With beds. 

“Bathroom and a quick shower,” Richard said, taking his jacket off.   
“Good idea,” Edward said. Richard gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then vanished in to the bathroom. Edward walked to the nearest bed and sat on the edge, toeing his shoes off. He’d managed to tread a hole in to the toe of his right sock, he noticed idly, and took the socks off too, stuffing them in to their respective shoe.   
His felt his phone buzz. He took it out of his jacket pocket and took off his jacket as he looked at the display screen.

1 voicemail.

1 missed call (ICE Dad)

1 new message (Kate Mortimer)

He’d have to change that, he thought idly, swiping to unlock the screen. Or maybe he wouldn’t. Kate was still theirs, even if her last name was technically Percy now. Harry seemed a great guy though. He genuinely seemed to want nothing more than Kate’s happiness- he’d even put up with having four separate versions of the shovel talk: one from Edmund, as Kate’s brother- which must have been hysterical because Eddy was still going to be the baby of the family when they were all in their nineties and he was lagging behind as a seventy-or-eighty something. It had probably been a bit like a small terrier straining at the leash to yap furiously at a great big still mostly wolf dog it couldn’t even reach-

“You have one new message. Message received today at 23.01- “there was a click and a whirr, and Edward’s father’s voice came over the speaker. “Hello, Ned, you and Richard have gone, I think- ““Are you calling him?” (his mother’s voice in the background) “I just wanted to say well done for today, the two of you did well for Kate-,” “Text, dear, text!” “Oh, do go away darling- you two did well for Kate, and I hope you have a safe drive back-,” “That’s what mobiles are for, your daft old codger.” “Shut up, woman, stop it! Ned, your mother’s phone’s dead which is why I was left in charge of letting you know we’re in the hotel now- anyway, I have to go, your mother’s making a nuisance of yourself-safe journey, my love to you and Richard- goodbye, bye-,” “beep!”

Ned grinned as he lowered the phone and opened Kate’s text. It was a photo of Harry, dozing against the car window and drooling a little. Her message underneath said: 

guys look, how cute is my HUSBAND!!! I

t had only just come through- that must have been the buzzing, so Ned sent off a quick reply:  
Ned: very cute!!   
A few moments later his screen lit up again and a new message appeared.  
Kate: Irk? How r u and Richard doing, everything ok between u 2?  
Ned: told him the first thing u said. In love fuck me blah blah blah  
Kate: ik he said, AND???? did he sort himself out by the time he got back 2 u, r u ok???  
Ned: well I’m sitting in a hotel bedroom waiting for my new boyfriend to get out the   
shower so i’m pretty good : D   
Kate: !!!!!!!!! FINALLY! jeez, u guys. hav u-

“Hey.” Edward broke off reading and looked up as Richard appeared. a white towel wrapped around himself and his hair all swept up beneath a plastic shower cap. Droplets of water clung to his bare shoulders, the towel…he was naked beneath that towel.   
“I’m going to be really, really quick,” he said, and shed his waistcoat, unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off, then stripped of his trousers faster than he ever had in his life and darted for the bathroom.  
Richard smiled, and began to towel himself down. It had been a long time since he had been almost nervous with the anticipation of sex; after Robin, he had been angry, and mostly drunk for the first handful of one-night stands, then he’d fallen in a habit of everything being casual and one offs, with the exception of Bushy, Bagot, and Green, the four of them deciding from the off to be friends with benefits. A lot of benefits. They were nice, and comfortable, and Richard enjoyed their arrangement immensely, and sometimes he got butterflies, but never…. thoughts. Not like now. Now Richard was wrapping the towel back around himself and sitting quickly in front of the mirror thinking: should I tie my hair back? Should I leave it down? Should I brush it- I can’t brush it, I left my bag in the boot of my car, why didn’t I think to bring it- does it look all right if I comb my fingers through it like this-? Is my nose crooked? Richard frowned, leaning in to the mirror and running his fingers down the bridge of it. That was weird, he’d never-  
“Um-hey.”  
Richard turned. Edward looked at him nervously, clutching his towel around himself, and Richard thought: he’s handsome. He’s really, really handsome.   
Also, my cousin. Uncle Edmund will probably kill me when we tell him that we’re together.   
We’re together. He’s my boyfriend.  
A wide smile spread across Richard’s face. He wasn’t sure if what he was feeling was romantic or just the closeness of two very good friends who had grown up, part of the same family, so comfortable with one another that it was like they were a part of one another anyway. He didn’t know how to tell- his only benchmark was Robert, and given the way that had handed, it was probably for the best that this…didn’t feel at all like that. “Hey,” he replied.   
“So how do we do this?” Edward asked, taking a deep breath.   
“Well,” Richard said, standing up. “We could…sit on the bed. And kiss.”   
Richard sat back down, on the edge of the bed, mattress dipping beneath him.   
“Sure,” Edward said. “Um…”  
He come over, and sat down, their knees bumping. “Are you sure this is what you want?” Edward asked, feeling nervous.   
“I’m positive,” Richard said, cupping the side of Edward’s face and stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. “Are you?”  
“I’m certain.”  
They leaned in to each other and kissed. Gently, at first, and then more fiercely; Edward moved his hand from Richard’s shoulder down the length of his arm. Richard nuzzled his nose, then pulled his lower lip gently with his teeth. Edward ran his fingers through Richard’s hair- and winced as they snagged on a tangle, pulling hard. “Sorry,” he said. “Sorry,”  
“No- I don’t- I don’t mind…”  
“You like having your hair pulled?” Edward asked, carefully disentangling his fingers.  
Richard flashed him a grin. “Why do you think I keep it so long?”  
Edward smiled, and tugged on a strand of Richard’s hair a little harder than he normally would as he slipped it back behind Richard’s air. “So,” he said, “hair pulling, and sex in cars. “What else do you like?”  
“I like you,” Richard said huskily, running a hand up Edward’s side. Ned suddenly became very aware that they’d both let their towels slip while they’d been distracted with all the kissing. “And I would very much like it if you lay back,” he kissed Edward’s cheek, “and let me,” his nose, “take your cock in my mouth,” his mouth. Edward moaned. “Is that a yes?” Richard teased.  
“God, yes,” Edward gasped, and Richard smiled, helping Edward to scrabble back so that he was on the bed properly. Edward lost his towel in the process, but really didn’t mind- Richard ditched his, too and let his eyes drink in Edward’s body, looking very, very pleased. 

Ned was gorgeous. 

Richard had known that anyway, but there was a difference between admiring his cousin in a pair of close fitting jeans and a t-shirt, and admiring his naked, very turned on boyfriend. He kissed him on the lips again, loving the way Ned moaned and arched in to him as he kissed back. “Legs apart, darling,” he urged, and Edward did as he was told, shifting so that Richard could settle more comfortably between his thighs. Part of Richard wanted to explore every inch of Ned’s body- to see what pretty sounds he could win if he kissed just above this rib or just below that one, but the rest of him had no patience for it: from almost the moment Ned had first asked him to fuck him, Richard had given up on ignoring how badly he wanted to do just that. And they had agreed, this wasn’t a onetime thing- he would other chances to experiment and tease. Right now, he ran his hands up Ned’s thighs, enjoyed how that made him quiver, and began to kiss his way up the length of Edward’s arousal, reaching a hand between his own thighs. Ned groaned with pleasure at every kiss, awash with pleasure as Richard continued his attentions, kissing and licking his cock and making him tremble with his teasing. “Please,” Edward moaned. “Please- oh, oh yes!” he arched upwards, throwing back his head as Richard finally took him in his mouth- all of him in one swallow, moaning as he bobbed his head up and down. “You’re g-good at this!” he stuttered. “That’s- Richard, you- Richard, I- Richard, I’m going- “his muscles tensed, and he came, vision dimming for a moment. He came back to himself, feeling pleasantly wrung out- all loose and relaxed.   
“Was that good?” Richard’s voice sounded in his ear, and he turned his head to see Richard lying next to him, cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling, and breathing heavy. He was smiling that smile again, the secrets one, with looking inordinately pleased with himself.   
“Yeah. Yeah that was…that was really…what about you?” he asked.  
“Yeah, it was good for me too.”  
“No- I mean…you…”  
“Oh, I took care of it,” Richard said with a smile, catching his drift. Edward felt a fluttering of discontent, and pouted.   
“Let me do that next time,” he said, rolling on to his side and wrapping his arm around Richard’s waist, tugging him close.   
“Mmmm. You’re gorgeous when you look at me like that,” he said, stroking Edward’s cheek fondly.   
“You have my cum on your lips.” Edward noted.   
“Yeah. I should go back in the shower,” Richard said lazily, and didn’t move except to roll on top of Edward and rest his head on his chest.  
***   
Kate was brought out of her doze by her phone beeping. She groaned and stirred, glanced to check that Harry was still snoring away (he was, and he was still drooling, and it was still adorable) then picked up her phone from the middle seat, swiping to unlock the screen.  
1 New Message (Ned)  
She sat up a little straighter and unlocked it, a grin unfurling across her face as she looked at the picture of Richard snuggled up beneath a duvet, hair all rumpled over his pillows. Underneath, the message read: 

Kate look- how cute is my BOYFRIEND!!!!!!


End file.
